HMV: Welcome to the Forty Thieves (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Welcome to the Forty Thieves from Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Song: * Welcome to the Forty Thieves Song From: * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2017)) * (Fade in from black) * Coachman: Congratulations, bub. * Tamatoa: You've joined the club. * Max: Everybody here agrees. * Ratigan's Henchmen: We've got the finest blend of merely honest men, * The Gangreen Gang: Welcome to The Forty Thieves! * Tzekal Kan: A fraternity of thugs that you can trust, * Ratcliffe: There's nothing up our eighty sleeves. * Zirconia: Got lots of grub to share. * Shere Khan: Pull up an easy chair. * The Horned King: Welcome to The Forty Thieves. * Fat Cat: Now you get to lie and cheat. * Ratigan: Never have to brush your teeth. * James: But we always aim to please. * Klaus Vorstein: Care for one another, * Ruber: You'll never miss your mother. * Danny: OH, I LOVE YOU GUYS! * Ozzy and Strut: Schemin' up the scam, out of the lam, * Carface and Killer: Takin' whatever we please. * Jafar: And if you like to lurk, * Merlock: You gonna love this work. * Dr. Doofenschmirtz: Welcome to The Forty Thieves. * (Mojo Jojo Dancing and Singing): Welcome to The Forty Thieves. * Dr. Z: Together we're the perfect team. * Oogie Boogie: Aaaah! * Dr. Z: Larceny is in the genes. * Cat R. Waul: Aaaah! * Dr. Z: Dare to share the family dream? * Dave: Aaaah! * Danny: Live a life o' leisure, countin' all yer treasure! * (Drake's Penguins Snickering) * General Mandible: As an honorary member of the gang, there's no one alive ever leaves. * Zurg: You gotta snatch and sneak. * Hades: Or else your future's bleak. * Hunter: We got a lifetime contract that you're bound to keep. * Rat Capone: You wanna save your skin, you better fit right in. * Gaston: Wel- * Clayton: Wel- * Miles Axelrod: Welcome to The-- * Scar: Wel- * Frollo: Wel- * Hopper: Welcome to The * Thunderclap: Forty... * Buster and the Dogs: Thieves!!!! Clips/Years/Companies: * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Buttercrush; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Baiting the Trap; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Flash the Wonder Dog, & The S.S. Drainpipe; @1989-1990 Disney) * Pokemon (Pokemon Emergency; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (@2008 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 DreamWorks) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Antz (@1998 DreamWorks) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) Note: * Tomorrow, Bhumibol Adulyadej will burn on October 26. Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Duchess Productions